me3explorerfandomcom-20200213-history
ME3Explorer Wiki
Subject_0863_28_12_2014_1737.jpg|Getting Started|link=Getting_Started|linktext=Learn how to set up ME3Explorer ottemis EDI.jpg|Mod Users|link=Category:User Tools|linktext=Learn how to use the toolset to install mods Me3creator.PNG|Mod Creators|link=Category:Developer Tools|linktext=Learn how to use the toolset to create mods Pcc uncompressed.png|Dev Corner|link=Category:Developer Resources|linktext=WIP knowledge base for developers Introduction ME3Explorer is a fan-built toolset used to mod Mass Effect 3. With a combination of over 50 unique tools, almost any game file may be edited: AFC, BIN, CND, PCC, TFC, and TLK. Meshes and textures can be extracted and replaced, and brand new textures may be added. Objects can be relocated within a level, and new objects and levels added. With the help of Wwise, any sound may be extracted, edited, and replaced. Almost every aspect of cutscene conversations can be altered from dialogue to camerawork, to adding new matinee tracks. A wide variety of story changes can be made to the game including adding new codices, emails, war assets, achievements, and even entire new systems to the galaxy map. ME3Explorer also contains a small limted number of tools for Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. ''These tools primarily focus on the ability to extract and apply new textures, but are in the process of expanding. With enough time and work, all tools for ME3 will be functional for ME1 and ME2. The toolset isn't just meant for mod creators. Mod users may also use ME3Explorer to apply .mod and .tpf files available for download on various sites. Most often these files edit textures and meshes for clothing, armor, weapons, and various NPCs. ME3Explorer is also necessary for the installation of new "DLC mods" to ensure the game reads the new DLC files properly. '''Contents' :General Information :*About Us :*ME1 & ME2 Engines :*Mod Spotlights :*Other ME3 Mod Resources :*Wiki Editor's Guide :User Resources :*ME3Explorer Setup Guide :*Mod Formats :*Reporting Bugs :*Troubleshooting :*Tutorials :User Tools :*Asset Explorer :*ModMaker :*Plot Database :*Textures :**Image (DDS) Converter :**Texplorer :**Texture Tool :**TPF/DDS Tool :*TOC Tools :*Utilities :Developer Tools :*Animation Explorer :*Coalesced Tools :*Conditionals Editor :*Codex Editor :*Decompressor :*Dialogue Tools :**Camera Tool :**Dialogue Editor :**FaceFXAnimSet Editor :**Subtitle Scanner :**WwiseBank Viewer :*DLC Tools :*GUID Editor :*Interp Editor :*Level Explorer :*ME3Creator :*Mesh Tools :*PAR Editor :*PCC Editor 2.0 :*PCC RePacker :*Properties :*Quest Map Editor :*Scripts :*Sequence Editor :*Soundplorer :*TLK Editor :*TOC.bin Editor :*Unreal :Developer Resources :*Classes and Objects :*DLC Content :*File Formats :**AFC :**BIN :**CND :**PCC :**PSA :**PSK :**SFAR :**TFC :**TLK :*TankMaster's Tools :*Tutorials 'Contribute' ME3Explorer is in need of new coders. Life situations can change dramatically over three years and many programmers once with the project have come and gone. Warrantyvoider and Kfreon are the primary coders who remain and both have very limited amounts of free time to donate to the toolset. If you are a programmer and want to help improve existing tools or write new ones, visit the forum Suggestion area to see what ideas have been put forward. Feel free to make a thread if you have a new idea, or post your research and code in the forum Research Section. If accepted, either WV or Kfreon will provide you with proper permissions for the SVN. Toolset source code is located on SourceForge. Also, keep your eye out for the infobox below on the wiki. It indicates an existing tool is without a primary coder: For information on what tools are still needed, see the About Us page. BioWare's Stance on Modding BioWare's stance on modding Mass Effect is dependent upon campaign type. No action will be taken against players who mod single-player content, but they do so at their own risk. However, modding multi-player can be a bannable offense if the mod gives the player an unfair advantage. Players who choose to mod these files must do so with extreme caution.. ME3Explorer Links ---- *Toolset Forums *SourceForge *Facebook *About Us Current Stable Release ---- *Version 109k/Binary rev653 (07/19/2014) Latest SVN Updates ---- https://sourceforge.net/p/me3explorer/code/feed|short|date|max=4 Mod Download Links ---- *Mass Effect 3 on Nexusmods *Mass Effect 3 on ModDB *BSN Project Pages *Downloads on ME3Explorer *ME3Tweaks Facebook Feed ---- Category:Browse